Wish of an Angel - Outtakes
by Alsodef
Summary: One Flügel has some dirty wishes... The lemons that cannot be pusblished in a T-rated story, but have been written nonetheless, will end up in this story. I hope that it suits your expectations. [Just lemons. For the context; read the main story]
1. Library Visits (Chapter 3)

**Welllll... My first ever published lemon, please tell me how I did. Before you start about the fact that the wings are the most sensitive spot on a Flügel`s body: I considered that, but that would make a lemon quite one-sided, so I decided against it for the moment.**

 **This chapter contains the lemon from [Wish of an Angel, Chapter 3]. For context, please read the story. If you're not here for the context, or already read the chapter(s), then read on. In the future, this might get updated as WishOfAnAngel contains another lemon. I don't think that I'll be writing seperate lemons for this story, but I might be persuaded if this one gets received well.**

* * *

When Jibril walked into the bedroom, she already had a plan in mind. A plan that she had made up during the day and the previous night. She had thought of her options of bringing her plan into action, and the opportunity had just showed when Sora had taken her to her old home.

She knew that both of them were ready to take their relationship to a next level, Sora was just too gentle to take the first step. It was weird how Sora had turned from a full-on pervert into a gentleman as he had in the past few days. Apparently getting a girlfriend, or just falling in love with one girl instead of the phenomenon 'girls', had had a positive influence on the king of the Imanity.

"... Now, what more do you want in this room?" Sora asked, his back to her. Jibril smiled, took a deep breath and walked up to him, her hands moving behind her back to unclasp her top piece.

Pulling the piece of clothing over her head while she walked closer to her lover, she answered his question in the most seductive voice that she could make. "You."

* * *

Sora turned around at the tone and word of the Flügel, just in time to see her throwing her top piece to the ground, a smile that matched her voice decorating her beautiful face. There was an unexpected fire in her eyes, Sora noticed, the Flügel had really set her mind on this. Looking over her body, and mainly her now exposed upper part, the gamer found himself wondering how he had managed to get such a girl. Her breasts were large, though not huge, and seemed to be completely in sync with the rest of her body. Just outside of his reach, she stopped walking towards him, looking at him. Deciding that it was the thing that Jibril desired from him, Sora took the last step himself. Now close enough, he cupped the girl`s face with his left hand, making her look up to him. While looking into her eyes, Sora moved his head to hers, pressed his lips onto her and started the kiss that would in turn start it all.

Jibril was not sure of herself, though she acted as if she was. Her doubts if Sora was ready for this step were pushed away from her mind as her King closed the distance between them himself. Using his hand to push her head up, she was stared at pretty intensively, before Sora moved his head in to crush his lips on her own. They had had kisses like this in the previous night, but this one was different. Partly because of the force that was put into it, partly because they both knew what this kiss was starting.

As their kiss deepened, Jibril roamed her hands over Sora`s body, tugging on his shirt. Still locked together, she was not yet able to undo him from it, but she had already grasped it with both hands.

Breaking their kiss for a second, she pulled Sora`s shirt over his head. She was not granted any time to study his chest, for Sora had already bowed forward, his mouth back on hers before his shirt had touched the ground. His hands closed together behind her back, and with small steps at a time, he guided the two of them to the large bed. As Sora broke their connection to breath in some air, Jibril used the moment to slowly step around him, putting Sora between her and the bed. With her hand, she pushed the human towards the mattress, bowing down with him.

Sora had tried to maintain in the lead, but it looked like that would not be possible this time. Not that he had anything against it. Underneath his belt, he felt the pressure of his pelvis, which was slowly growing stiff. As he was pushed onto the bed, the Flügel moving down on it with him, he moved her eyes over her body. Her beautiful chest seemed to be begging to be touched, so Sora complied. Moving his hands over Jibril`s body, they rested on her sizable breasts, only to start kneading them. The soft moans coming from Jibril indicated that he was doing something right, resulting in him increasing the force and pace with which he was caressing the angel`s chest.

Sora`s touch almost made Jibril go through the roof. She could not recall the last time that she had felt so good. However, she thought, she was not to be outdone so easy. Her hands, that had been on Sora`s chest to push him down, moved lower. While she climbed onto the bed herself, pinning her lover`s legs with hers, her hand reached his belt, and the considerable bulge below. Smirking as Sora let out a heavy breath when she pressured it, her hands started on the belt. The metal clasp opened easily, as did the buttons. Now, her first destination was in reach. No longer strapped below the jeans, the bulge grew under her lustfilled eyes. Before she could move closer to it though, Sora gave a sudden tug, pulling her down on top of his body. As their skin touched, Jibril smiled and crawled up until their heads were at the same level.

She gave him a swift peck before whispering: "Ready to go, my King?"

Sora did not answer, but instead roamed his hands down to the last piece of clothing that she was wearing. Not able to stop his hands, she was forced to gasp as they moved down to stroke over one of her most sensitive places. With a tug of his hands, she was deprived of her last bit of underwear, unceremoniously torn apart. She was far too busy with the assault on her body to care about that. She felt herself getting more than just a little bit wet. She had waited for this, planned for this, and had a few strokes of luck on her way. And now, she had lost control of the situation, and she was fine with it.

Hearing the Flügel moan close to his ears made Sora even harder. He felt pleased that, unless being a virgin, he knew enough to please a girl. She was trying to stay on track on top of him, but she looked like she was having a hard time doing so. Yet, having her on top restricted his movements, Sora thought, so he took action to take care of this.

His hand left her vagina, and the heavy breathing Flügel stared at him with a hint of anger. That was swept away as he grabbed her by her shoulders and, careful not to hurt her wings, rolled her to the left, rolling with her in the movement. Now, on top of her, Sora had a slightly different view of her divine body. Jibril used this slight lapse in pressure on her senses to drag down his pants. Before she was able to take his underwear as well, Sora bended forward and kissed her neck. Jibril felt a shiver shooting through her body, which continued as Sora worked his way down.

Reaching her nipples, Sora took his sweet time. As he caressed, kissed and licked the Flügels tits, he noticed in delight that she was squirming underneath him. Keeping his hands on her breast, Sora`s mouth moved further down. Jibril moaned with every kiss, and her eager was growing with every inch that Sora went down. Deciding to tease the Flügel for a little, he didn't let his tongue touch anywhere near the spot that she was waiting for him to touch, instead working down her thighs and legs.

"That's enough." Jibril said as she grasped Sora`s hair, dragged him up a few inches and pressed him down between her legs. "Goooods…" She moaned immediately after, keeping Sora pressed down as he moved his tongue around. She was nearing a peak, and would not be able to hold back for much longer. Using her wings to press Sora to her body, her hands moved to her own breasts, unconsciously fondling them as she felt herself ascending quite fast.

He knew that she was close, he longed for it just as much as she did. Her gasps became airy and her wings pressed him down with a ferocious power. Suddenly, she moaned louder than before, squirmed, and came. With a smirk, Sora looked up. The sight that pleased his eyes was something that he would never want to forget. Through her cleavage, he looked straight into Jibril`s eyes, which were filled with a blissful expression. As he crawled up to her face, the bulge in his underwear pressing against her now moist vagina, she kissed him.

"By the gods, Sora, I love you!"

"Anything for my angel, but we're not ready yet, are we?"

Hooking her left foot underneath the band that held his underwear up, she pushed it down. "No," she smirked. "we`re only just starting for real now. After all, I could not leave my King unattended after his royal treatment, could I?" Her voice changed to a commanding tone. "I'm on top now, lay down Sora."

"With pleasure, Jibril."

"I can assure you that you'll be having enough of that soon."

As they switched positions, Jibril moved her gaze to the no longer contained manly bodypart. For a moment the Flügel wondered how that would ever fit into her petite body, but she knew enough to know that it would just take time. That was all the rational thoughts that she could come up with, as she positioned herself behind his cock. Sora stared up into her eyes, and Jibril steeled herself mentally. She rose up, some drips of body liquid dripping out of her as she did so, and slowly moved down.

The winged goddess, as Jibril looked like in Sora`s eyes at the moment, took his breath away as she enveloped his cock in her body. For a moment, his senses went blank, and Sora closed his eyes. A sigh that escaped his mouth was accompanied by a moan from Jibril. They stayed in that position for a small minute before Jibril repeated the move, moving down a bit faster.

As they increased their pace, so did the volume of their moans. Jibril was now riding him in a fluid movement, giving Sora no time to regain his senses. He felt that he was reaching the point where he could no longer hold himself back. Deciding not to be the first of them to give in, Sora bucked his body up, matching the moment with Jibril going down. It did what he had expected, sending Jibril close to her own edge shiftly.

She was the first to give up. Sora felt her flesh clenching on his in several waves, followed by a new load of cum. This sensation itself send Sora over the edge as well. After dragging himself out of her, which was something his mind could think of in this state of time, he felt his cock started throbbing, shooting and leaking out his own cum all over the Flügel`s body and bed.

* * *

"Jibril, that was amazing. Gods, I love you even more now, and I did not even know that that was still possible." Sora said, a few minutes after the conclusion, still breathing in an inaccurate tempo, as was the case with Jibril.

"You really are dirty, Sora, spoiling my bed and belly in such a way."

"Well, I did not know anything about a Flügel`s cycle of moonblood etcetera, and decided that it was better to avoid the risk."

"Hush, I'm kidding. I love you Sora, you were-" She took a swift, deep breath "...are amazing. Now, we'll wash those blankets and take a shower. The bathroom is through that door. Go on ahead, I'll…" Another airy breath. "I will catch my breath and follow shortly."

* * *

It was around six when they left the library, holding hands as they walked away. The objects that they had planned to take with them all piled up inside the library, but not yet retrieved. That was something that they always could do on a later day, which would give them the perfect excuse to return to the library, and the Flügel`s rooms. Smiling happily, they walked towards the castle, feeling totally content with the way life was treating them now.


	2. In control? (after Chapter 4)

**After Chapter 4:**

* * *

 _"What?" He asked, smiling at the sweet sound._

 _"Hmm, nothing Sora. Just that I really enjoyed today." She replied, a small smile on her lips as she sat down on her bed._

 _Her boyfriend walked through the room, outside of her field of view. Not turning her head around, she felt the bed budge a bit, signaling that he was now behind her. His hands went over her neck, pulling her hair behind her shoulders. Suddenly, there was a source of coldness touching her neck. As she looked down, she saw a glittering of some sort of metal. Resisting the urge to study it, she bended her head back, looking into Sora's eyes in a weird angle, her eyes signaling that she was waiting for him to explain his gift._

 _She didn't have to wait long. Sora moved his hands to the necklace, brushing her skin in the progress, which sent shudders down her entire body. She was longing for him touching her more, but as he took the fastly warming necklace into his hands, she heard him explain that it was apparently made from some kind of rare metal from the mountains of Disboard. She honestly couldn't care less, as it looked beautiful -it was shaped as a Flügel-wing- and it was a gift to show his love to her._

 _She turned around and rose up to get to the same eye-level, on her knees in front of him. "Sora, it looks really, really nice. Thank you." With this, she moved in and kissed him tenderly._

 _"The pleasure was all mine, believe me." Her king replied as he broke apart from the kiss. Moving his arms behind her back, under her wings, he then proceeded to pull her back to him again, continuing their kiss._

* * *

As both of them got more into it, Jibril roaming her hands freely over Sora's back while Sora moved his downwards, the pulling off of clothes started as well. Neither of them broke their kiss, but both of them were tugging on the other's clothes. Rapidly revealing more -and more private- skin. Jibril arched her back and helped Sora with her top. The necklace bouncing back on her now revealed breasts as she threw the piece of clothing away from them, reconnecting their mouths.

She looked absolutely divine. And she was naked, wearing nothing but the necklace. That, Sora thought, obviously didn't hinder her either. With more ferocity than before he grabbed her shoulders and rushed in for a strong kiss, surprising Jibril. In the same move, he pushed her down on the bed and roamed his hands downwards.

"You look goddamn amazing. Gods, Jibril…" He said to his lover in ragged breaths, dragging his hands downwards while practically kneading her as they did.

The Flügel dug her nails into his back as his hands changed from the outside, to the inside of her legs, teasing her not all that little.

However, just as his hands started edging closer to her secret spot, Jibril pushed him away, wrapping her wings around him in the same move. Using the abnormal strength in her wings, she turned their positions, putting her on top. Sora, though slightly surprised at first, did not protest. On the contrary, as she straddles his legs with her bodyweight, Sora saw his manly appendage perking up, as did Jibril.

* * *

Now that she was on top, Jibril decided to get a little payback. Sora had teased her for not so little, and he used to do that every time that they had sex. So, she focussed mainly on riding his leg, and just having him watch as her pleasure only grew, while his erection looked begging for attention, as was his face. Her lover tried to reach up to her with his arms, but Jibril couldn't let that happen, now that she was finally in control. So, once more making use of her wings, she pushed him down. She did however, slide closer to Sora's center of pleasure, till she was just a few away from it. However, this only made the teasing worse, and she knew that.

At first, Sora had decided to have Jibril have her payback, as he knew it was well-deserved. However, he was growing slightly frustrated now. As he reached up, and was pushed back with her beautiful wings, he realised his opening. She had pushed his wings on her hands, meaning that anytime Sora wanted to, he could get a grip on her, and pull her down. Deciding to give her a few more moments to get to it herself, he left her be for now. But if she didn't do something soon, he would do it.

Jibril was smiling through her pleasure. It felt great to be in control, especially when in the previous experiences, she had never been for long. Relishing in both this feeling, and the feeling coming from touching herself in the way she was doing now, she kept her face at Sora, letting him know that she was just out of reach for him. She saw the hunger in his eyes, together with a somewhat pained expression. She moaned as her fingers went inside herself once again. As she opened her eyes again, Jibril almost stopped in her movements at the changed expression on her human's face. It had changed from looking pained to… Smug? The hunger was still there th-

* * *

That last move had sent Sora over the edge. As she closed her eyes and let out that moan, Sora decided that it was enough. Shooting her a swift grin, to let her know that he was up to something, he strengthened his grip on her wings, and pulled her down to him in one move, getting a startled yelp out of her.

Just moments after that, he grabbed her by her midriff, and pulled him over her body, her already wet pussy leaving a trail on his leg and lower half, until she laid spread on his belly. He didn't give her time to reply, but immediately moved on, by ramming her down.

Finally feeling her around him, felt now even better than normal. Jibril shrieked at the sudden intrusion, more because of the surprise than the pain, which was already being dulled by the experienced pleasure. Her teasing had not been for nothing, and even if it meant that she had lost control once again, Sora was always so eager to reclaim it by force, which was just what she liked. Another shriek, though this time mixed with a moan, drifted out of the Flügel as Sora forced himself in and out of her in another fast move, pushing deeper into her.

* * *

Already Jibril's breath was starting to sound ragged. As her necklace tangled between her breasts, Sora opened his eyes and looked at her. Jibril's face was completely formed by pleasure; her eyes closed, mouth slightly opened and sharp facial expression, that changed with every move. Edging up a bit, Sora moved his mouth on hers, surprising the angel. This sudden romantic gesture, while he'd been ravaging her for the past two minutes, seemed out of place. However, it did calm the Flügel down, unbeknownst to herself. It did only make the expression on her face that much sweeter as Sora pushed into her again. Her shrieks had by now fully changed into loud moans, which almost echoed through the room. Sora, by now, was grunting with every move from Jibril that caused friction, which was almost every move she could possibly make. The girl beneath her was wriggling in pleasure, and close to her edge.

She came hard and loud, which would later solidify her decision to tease Sora before letting him take over. For now, her mind was only filled with pleasure, as was her body. Wave after wave went through her body, curling her up from her toes till her fingertips, who were all digging into either the bedsheets or Sora's skin, leaving the now clearly visible red marks to add to his "scars". Sora continued thrusting, through the new contracted insides of his Angel.

Just before bless clouded his brain too much, he managed to grunt that he was close to release. At this, Jibril seemed to regain some of her liveliness and strength back, as she smiled at him and moved her head up to his again, giving him a deep kiss while wriggling just a little bit, knowing full well that Sora would not be able to handle that last bit.

She experienced a second bliss in the last minute as she felt hot spurts of cum shooting inside of her, though her moan was not as loud or expressed as Sora's, who looked ready to pass out underneath her. With what seemed like his last strength, he pulled the Flügel into a tight embrace, keeping her close as they listened to each other's ragged breaths and fast heartbeats, both feeling perfectly content and at peace.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, second update within 2 days, I refound my writing spirit -at least for now- and decided to try and upload as much as possible before vacation ends and I have to pay full attention to my studies again. Also, Stellaris is due for release tomorrow, so...**

 **Speaking of Stellaris, if anyone plans to get the game, or has it by the time they read this, do hit me up with a PM or review, and we can play together :)**

 **Now, as for this chapter: It's a bit shorter than the previous one, but I enjoyed writing it and it seemed wrong to continue after this climax. (forgive me) One day Jibril will stay in control, I promiss :P**

 **I'm currently writing on CH.5 for the main story, but I've also posted a one-shot in the NGNL fandom, which should be right below this one, if I upload fast enough. It's called Heaven's Strike and provides a bit of Pre-Tet Jibril overpoweredness, go check it out and tell me what you think of it.**

 **The same goes for this story, tell me what you think of it, and leave a review to tell me where I need to improve, and what I need to keep the way it is. I'm still pretty new to writing lemons, so every bit of feedback is useful. Aside from that, every review does great work in motivating a writer of the story, keep that in mind as well :)**

 **Enough for now, have a nice day, and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Alsodef**


End file.
